ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathfacer (Legacy Continuity)
1= |-| 2= Deathfacer is a robotic invasion weapon that appeared in Ultraman Legacy. History With Ultraman Legacy and the main team of the AKDF Japan Division off fighting the demonic beast Zogu in the far reaches of space, to the uninformed invader, Earth seemed right there for the taking. A second Alien Cibernético was the individual who would inevitably make this misconception. Having heard of Legacy's battle with another one of his kind, the Cibernético knew he was a formidable opponent, and believed the Earth would be defenseless without him. Being a technological race, the Cibernético was no stranger to needing to create weapons to achieve his goals. However, something akin to Gibberishmons was beyond his capabilities, the alien instead preferred a robotic solution, crafting a superweapon with the possible aid of some other race of alines, ultimately resulting in the creation of the robot Deathfacer. Cibernético II soon made his way to Earth, disguising Deathfacer as a warship and making himself known to Earth. The warship nonetheless was powerful, and Cibernético II hoped it's weapons would convince the governments of the Earth to give him the planet. Humanity, as always, proved far too stubborn, and the remaining AKDF forces in Japan were dispatched to combat the warship. Severely outclassed, they were easily shot down by it's weaponry, a few loosing their lives. Cibernético II intended to blast the city openly as an example to the human race, when Ultraman Sect appeared on the scene, slicing off some of the ship's cannons with his blade, immediately after using his telekenetic abilities to save the pilots of the downed AKDF vehicles, ensuring their survival. Cibernético II was surprised to see there was another Ultra on Earth, as he handn't heard of this one. Ultimately, a failure in proper research would be his downfall. Before Sect could go for another round of attack, Cibernético II fired off the warship's powerful frontal laser, which would have destroyed the Ultra if not for Sect raising his barrier in the nick of time, and even then he was knocked back. With the opportunity presenting itself, Cibernético II transformed the ship into it's true form, the powerful robot Deathfacer reorganizing it's complex parts into a humanoid shape equipped with powerful weapons. Sect was taken aback by the robot. It was indeed advanced, like nothing much he'd encountered before. Nevertheless, he was determined to face it, charing towards Deathfacer, blade at the ready. The robot simply retaliated with it's Gatling gun, firing at Sect, and although the Ultra managed to deflect a few of the shots with his blade, he was eventually overwhelmed and knocked down. Deathfacer launched forth the claw on one of it's hands, grabbing Sect by the throat and pulling him closer, dragging the Ultra along the ground as he did so. Once pulling Sect close enough, Deathfacer continued to slam the Ultra into the ground repeatedly, then sending the clamp out again just to crash Sect through multiple, thankfully evacuated, buildings. Sect got back up only to nearly be on the receiving end of an energy beam from Deathfacer, which blew through another building when the Ultra dodged it. Not wanting to cause any more collateral damage than needed, Sect erected his barrier the second time the beam was fired. Before Deathfacer could fire a third time however, it was hit by a stream of superheated flames, causing the robot to stumble around for a bit due to the heat. Once the flames subsided, both Deathfacer and Sect looked up to see Ultraman Flame hovering overhead. Having the enemy's attention, Flame immediately fired his beam, however Deathfacer actually reflected the attack with a black energy barrier, only for Flame to re-absorb the energy. Flame delivered a fiery kick to the robot, but the energy barrier sent the force of it back at him, knocking Flame back to where Sect stood, ready to make the next move. Both Ultras soon coordinated their attack efforts, one distracting the robot while the other attacked. More often than not however, Deathfacer's reflector shield would kick in, rendering the tactic quickly useless. Sect, for once, gave into Flame's idea of "strategy", charging head on in the hopes of overwhelming Deathfacer. With their combined attacks, this worked momentarily, forcing Deathfacer back after a powerful punch from Flame and a slash from Sect's sword. The robot resumed use of it's energy beam but the attack was either blocked or dodged. Eventually, Flame got in close enough and punched Deathfacer hard enough to crack the visor it called a face. Out of options for direct combat, Deathfacer quickly burrowed into the ground, retreating temporarily. Both Ultras seemed unsure of the robot's next move, until it suddenly burst out of the ground, flying high into the air, and beginning to charge one final attack. The "Neo Maxima Cannon" as the Cibernetico declared, was a weapon powerful enough to wipe out multiple cities, including ones not yet evacuated by the AKDF. Unsure of how to stop the attack, Sect and Flame quickly weighed their options and instead decided to counter it. The cannon soon fired, only to be met by a Sectium Ray/Flamium Ray combination attack. With everything they had, Sect and Flame poured energy into their beam attacks, fighting back the force of Deathfacer's cannon with all they had. Even the AKDF joined in, shooting some of their weapons in concentrated form and adding to the energy of the Ultras' beams. Eventually, the beam from the cannon was forced back, and the energy from Sect, Flame, and the AKDF went into the cannon itself, overloading Deathfacer's systems and creating a gigantic explosion, ending his threat. Cibernetico II however, survived, swearing revenge and flying off before his ship was suddenly blown to smithereens after a gigantic spear with a cross at its' top collided with it. The weapon quickly disappeared, and Sect and Flame looked into the horizon to see the figure of Redman, watching. The alien nodded at the two, Sect noting this as more courteous than Redman's typical showings, before disappearing. Their color timers blinking from expended energy, both were in no position to follow him. With the battle over, both Ultras, in human form, reflected on how they'd done without Legacy. Kai thought they'd done pretty well for themselves, and could even fight off more threats if the time arose, at the same time hoping Legacy and his friends got back from space ok. Kishi on the other hand, pointed out how Legacy's presence would have made the fight much easier, as it was likely Deathfacer would have a harder time processing three opponents. Even still, "she" agreed they had handled the threat to the best of their ability, aside from the collateral, and the two shook hands for a day's good work. Abilities * Gatling Gun: Deathfacer’s left hand is a large gatling gun. It can fire several rounds per second and every shot is comparable to a missile, meaning a few seconds of being hit by this can rip most opponents apart. * Energy Beam: After targeting the enemy, Deathfacer can charge and fire a beam of energy, capable of blowing holes straight through buildings, from its right wrist. * Neo Maxima Cannon: Deathfacer has the very powerful Neo Maxima Cannon loaded in its chest. The beam fired is strong enough to turn a whole island into a crater. * Launching Clamp: Deathfacer’s right hand is a large clamp. This clamp can launch out of its arm, attached to a long tentacle, and then retract, dragging opponents in close. * Reflector Shield: When needed, Deathfacer can create a black energy barrier that will reflect energy attacks back to their source. * Flight: Deathfacer can manuever an anti-gravity flight. * Burrowing: Deathfacer was shown able to burrow underground and submerged without sustaining damage. How it was able to burrow underground is unknown. Trivia * Deathfacer was chosen to be the one to fight Sect and Flame as part of Kit's story idea after Kit himself suggested Alien Monera in the chat. * Deathfacer's subtitle is what inspired his connection to Cibernetico, along with my desire not to basically do the Tiga and Dyna movie but with Sect and Flame. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Deathfacer variations Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content